Atsuki Hiiro
OUTDATED Atsuki Hiiro (熱き緋色, Hiiro Atsuki) Is a kunoichi of konohagakure and a member of Team Sora with Tori Yamada and Kira Akashi. She is known as the scarlet reaper because when she goes on missions she wears a black cloak, covering her face so the only thing you see is her eyes and her scarlet hair. Background Atsuki was born in a clan outside of konohagakure. Her clan (the Hiiro clan) was split into two. The healers and the assassins. The two of them were never to have a relationship or become intimate, but her parents, Camiria Hiiro the healer and her father Daisuke Hiiro the assassin disobeyed this rule. Atsuki was born with scarlet hair and different coloured eyes, unlike the rest of the clan who had green eyes and blonde hair. Her parents desperately tried to hide Atsuki from the clan chief, but they were discovered. At the age of 3 her parents where executed for disobeying the rules and Atsuki was banished from the clan. She lived with an old lady who found her and took care of her. Atsuki would help her with the yard work and taking care of the house, but Atsuki didn't really like the lifestyle of a villager. At the age of 10 she left to go to the ninja academy where she trained as a kunoichi and met many friends. She trained hard to be a skilled kunoichi. Karenai Yuhi found that she had an amazing gift for genjutsu so she taught Atsuki how to become better. Clan The Hiiro Clan specializes in Medical Ninjutsu and Assassination, Sadly Atsuki did not inherit Medical Ninjutsu. The Hiiro clan traits are very simple. The have blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. Their clan symbol is two half moons that symbolize the two sides of the clan. Personality Atsuki is a foul mouthed, reckless, hyper kunoichi who seems as if she is un-intelligent and irresponsible. On the inside she is actually very serious, independent and very intelligent. She is not the kindest person because she always speaks the truth no matter how rude it is, but she is a likeable person. Her friends are the most important thing to her. She would do anything to save them no matter how dangerous the situation is. Atsuki is very independant, maybe too independant, she hates working with others, causing her to annoy her teamates because sometimes she will refuse to work with others unless she does it alone. When Atsuki gets angry or jealous she starts to speak with perfect grammar and she seems very cold and distant. Appearance Atsuki has a slim but curvy body type. She has fair skin, red hair, a blue and red eye and a lightning tattoo under her eye. In pre-shippuden, Atsuki wears her hair up in a ponytail that falls onto her shoulder. She wears a dark lavender shirt that cuts right above her stomach with fishnet. She wears Dark grey shorts with a light greyish purplish skrt that cover half od her thigh. She wears her forehead protecter on her stomach and her clan symbol on the back . In shippuden, Atsuki has long red hair into a loose ponytail that falls behind her. She wears a light grey undershirt that goes up to her neck and a light grey blue sleevless shirt that cuts above her stomach. She has a peice of bandage tied around her right arm. She has dark grey cargo pants that cute right below her knee. ite forehead protector on her waist and simple black sandles. Atsuki was not born with the lightning tattoo, but she has it to be reminded that she's different than everyone else. Abilities Atsuki is a master of genjutsu, but her genjutsu is different than the normal kind. Her chakra nature is lightning and water, but she prefers to combine the both to create a more deadly result. Atsuki is terrible at taijutsu, therefore having short range combat is a downside for her. Since she can not perform taijutsu she uses a lightning scythe. She does not carry it around her her, she creates it using her kekkei genkai. Kekkei Genkai Her Kekkei Genkai is Illusion release. It's something that Atsuki has created from the amount of genjutsu training. Her skin starts to crack from the chakra escaping from her skin and the whites of her eyes turn black. Illusion release allows her to create genjutsu and turn it real. For example: Atsuki uses chakra to create an image of a rose. This image is not real. It is like a mirage. Then, she can make it real as if she were to pick the rose from a garden. She can also create illusions of: Pain, Love, Sadness etc. (of course she can use regular genjutsu) The way this ability works is that she creates strings from her chakra and she weaves those strings into an image. She can also insert those chakra strings into someones heart and pull them to create different emotions. The downside of this ability is that it uses up a lot of chakra if you were to create something big. In combat, Atsuki uses her kekkei Genkai to create weapons, mimic her oponents abilities and stimulate emotions, but if she would create something large for example a cliff, she would not be able to maintain the genjutsu for a long time. Status Part I Atsuki first appeared in ep #20 in the anime. She came to the ninja academy in hopes for a more interesting lifestyle. When she first came she was very shy and she was completely clueless about everything. She was put onto team sora with Kira Akashi and Sarana Uzumaki, but then Sarana left on a mission but she never came back. She was very good friends with: Kira Akashi, Hibari Kira, Hotaru Kuroshi Kiyo Nara and Koharu Yuhi. Chunin Exams Atsuki participated in the chunk exam with team sora. They succsesfully made it through the first test by Atsuki creating an illusion of the test answer for Sarana and Kira. The second part of the test, Forest of Death. Team sora did not encounter many teams. A boy named Kamina Icharyo had a crush on Atsuki and he would always come to Atsuki to save her. In the third test of the chunin exams, Kamina and Atsuki fought against each other and he asked Atsuki to fight with her full strength and he would too. In the end, she won and after that, they become closer and started date, but one day, Kamina left on a mission and he died during the mission. It left Atsuki heartbroken and she became cold and distant and she would not let her become close to anyone else. Part II Atsuki inherited the power to kill someone without hesitation from her father whom was an assassin. Atsuki now works for the godaime hokage as her personal assassin. For the most, Atsuki is on missions and during those missions she trains... a lot. For the foremost she tries to improve on her water release. That is when she meets suigetsu. Atsuki was training by the river one night and suigetsu snook out one night from team taka to relax. He noticed Atsuki by the lake and he asked her if she needed help with training. Of course since Atsuki was so independent she got a bit mad. Suigetsu commented on how cute she was when she got mad and afterwrads they became close friends. Battle between Sasuke and Atsuki Suigetsu has asked Atsuki to come along with him to collect his swords. Of course Atsuki had agreed but she wouldneed to get Sasuke's approval. Sasuke wanted to test Atsuki's strength during battle. Both Atsuki and Sasuke have lightning style and The ability to create genjutsu. This was a fearsome battle that lasted quiet a while. At the last moment when her and Sasuke were almost out of chakra, she decides to use her kekkei genkai. She has never used it before during battlee because she has not yet mastered it. Uneasy, Atsuki decides to use it. She did not win nor lose the battle, but sasuke has accepted her to Team Taka. Taka vs. The Eight-Tails Atsuki made it perfectly clear to Suigetsu that she wanted no part of being with the Akatsuki and capturing the jinchuriki. She is there to help him gather the swords. During the battle between Taka and Bee, Atsuki was with Juugo and Suigetsu trying to defeat the Eight-Tails. The Three of them lost the battle. Atsuki was unconscious after the battle from all the chakra she used up. Pain's Invasion Arc When Atsuki first heard about Pain invading She apologized to team taka that she couldn't help them anymore because she needed to help her village. Before leaving, Suigetsu confessed to Atsuki and in return she kissed him an then left. When she arrived, The village was completly destroyed. Many people were injured and in the middle of it all. She saw Naruto fighting pain. Alone. She wanted to help him but she was too injured and he want regained all her chakra yet. She went to the village to find injured people to bring them to the infirmary. Fourth Great Ninja War In the fourth gre at ninja war, Atsuki was part of the allied shinobi forces. She was in the first division with tenten and Darui as their Leader. Atsuki uses half her kekkei genkai for the entire to time to conserve her chakra. They fight off many white zetsu's and reincarnated shinobi. When all the forces combine to fight Madara, Atsuki was injured during one of the blow s and she breaks her arm. Trivia * Tsuki Hiiro means scarlet moon * Her favourite food is BBQ * Atsuki is foul mouthed and uses slang very often * Atsuki highly dislikes shino naruto and shikamaru * In her spare time she enjoys creating illusions of flowers Quotes * (Suigetsu to Atsuki ) "Angelic yet devilish eyes.." * (to Sasuke) "I'll make your nightmares a reality' * (to Sakura) "All you have to do is to destroy what destroys you" * (to Hinata) "Sometimes... You don't realize your strength until someone takes advantage of your weakness" Reference Artist of this OC/RPC is https://instagram.com/iruzia/ NOTE: i am not yet finished. this is just a draft Category:DRAFT